


I Saw Him

by malorumcista (stasis)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Flash Fic, Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stasis/pseuds/malorumcista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s eyebrows ponder the situation for a second, then rocket up decisively to Hairline Heavens</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Him

Dean Winchester can’t help fidgeting with his empty mug’s handle as he fights the ever rising urge to just get up and flee the scene. Said scene, an old coffee shop bathed in the light of a lazy afternoon, wouldn’t have been particularly upsetting, if not for the girl blabbing a hundred mile per second and waving her hands currently sitting in front of him and working her way into the twentieth minute of a long speech. A very long speech.

“And I’m sure he made it, Dean, he has got to be somewhere, probably hurt and waiting for me to rescue him - for us! For us to rescue him!” she looks up expectantly as she catches her breath. A small portion of Dean’s brain starts speculating about cutting off her oxygen before she can start again.

“Listen, Becky” he moves to sit upright “you weren’t there, you didn’t see the fire. There was nothing – there was nothing we could do. It was all too fast, and when it reached the gasoline tanks Sam was still inside. There’s no way he could have escaped that explosion. I saw it.” Dean clenches his jaw in an aborted motion, then turns to meet Becky’s eyes, hard gaze and dark circles. “You’d better forget this and leave us alone. Everybody’s dealing. Shit, he would have needed superpowers to get outta there!” he snorts, in a failed attempt at humour.

“I saw him lift your car once” deadpans Becky, in an colourless tone.

Dean’s eyebrows ponder the situation for a second, then rocket up decisively to Hairline Heavens.

* * *

 

 

A man in a leather jacket storms out of the coffee shop, bells tingling and door banging shut. He stalks away and enters a sleek black car.

“Hi Sam” Dean pulls out his phone as he starts up the engine “She didn’t buy it, sorry man. Guess we’ll have to come up with something else to get her off your back. She actually thinks you’re wounded somewhere, waiting for her to rescue you.”

A disgruntled noise from the other end of the line.

“Yeah, I know. And it was such hard work too, blowing up the building. Think we’ll move again? I can zap you to Stamford pronto. I swear I’m getting better with teleport, no more scattered pieces!” Sam proceeds to make more disgruntled noises, to his brother’s evil glee.

“But more importantly,” and Dean tone turns stern “what did you do to my Baby?”

The other end suddenly falls silent.

**Author's Note:**

> first fic ever, no beta, no second thoughts. just an aborted 3am scribble. you can see that, can't you? :P


End file.
